harvest_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Animals (SNES)
In Harvest Moon (SNES), there are 4 animals that you can take care of on your farm. Two of them are bought, and two of them are given to you, during the course of the game. There are also some other Miscellaneous Animals. These animals are listed below. Cows Cost: 5000G Care: You must feed them one unit of fodder each day. If you can't feed it your own fodder, you can buy a bag of cow feed at the Livestock Store. If you have a brush, you should use that on it every day. You should also Milk it once you get the Milker. Only adult cows will give milk. The more your cow likes you, the more milk you will get, going in order from Milk S to M to L. Taking your cows outside has no benfits, and only drawbacks, contrary to false information. Chickens Cost: 1000G Care: You must feed them one unit of fodder each day. If you can't feed it your own fodder, you can buy a bag of chicken feed at the Livestock Store. Your chicken must be fed everyday, as well. If you miss a day, they will stop laying eggs for 3 days. Each additional day you miss, will increase that time by a day each. You can place its eggs in the incubator for an easy way to get the maximum amount of chickens for only the price of one. The egg will hatch after 6 days on the incubator. From there, it will take a week to fully grow and start laying its own eggs. Dog Cost: Free Care: Absolutely nothing. The dog has no real purpose in the game; it won't scare away moles or wild dogs at night but keeping him outside will prevent fences from destroying. You can leave it outside during bad weather or hurricane and it will be fine. Horse Cost: Free Care: You have the option to talk to it and brush it everyday but you don't really need to. It doesn't need to be fed, either. Once it becomes an adult, you can purchase Saddlebags for it, which makes it into a portable Shipping Bin. You will also be able to ride him around the farm. Miscellaneous Animals *Butterfly - They fly around in Spring and Summer. Purely for decoration. *Frog - They pop out of the grass on your farm when you cut it. *Moles - They come out of the ground when you hoe the ground. Can make your cows cranky if they're outside when you dig up a mole. *P-Chan - The pet in the backroom of the Restaurant that belongs to Ellen. It chirps if you try talking to it. It is important in an event with Ellen. *Rabbit - In Winter, you will find it with Eve's Grandfather. You can set it free by saying you will pay for it. He will then let the rabbit go for free. *Squirrels - They can be found running around the Mountain. Adds Happiness. *Wild Dogs - They aren't seen, but they disturn your animals at night. They can scare your cows and eat your babies if left alone at night. If your fences are broken, there is a chance that the wild dogs will come at night. The chance increases with the amount of broken fences, with a 100% chance at 15 broken fences. Your dog cannot scare away wild dogs! *Fox - They can sometimes be seen running around the spa. Adds Happiness. Category:Complete information